Technical Field
The disclosure relates to polyvinyl fluoride paint, and in particular it relates to water dilutable polyvinyl fluoride paint.
Description of the Related Art
Polyvinyl fluoride (PVF) paints have excellent physical and chemical properties such as acid/base resistance, impact resistance, non-toxicity, flexibility, abrasion resistance, and the like. These PVF paints also have water resistance and excellent climate resistance. Compared to other fluorine-containing coatings such as poly(chlorotrifluoroethylene) (PCTFE), poly(tetrafluoroethylene) (PTFE), and poly(vinylidene difluoride) (PVDF), PVF paints can be baked at a relatively low temperature.
The solvent-based PVF paint is mainly composed of PVF resin, latent solvent, colorant, and thermal stabilizer. The latent solvent should collocate with other solvent to stabilize the paint system, thereby increasing the volatile organic compound (VOC) content of the PVF paint system. The suitable latent solvent for the PVF can be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,818 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,470. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,546 discloses a primer paint composed of 20 wt % to 40 wt % of an acrylate copolymer with a specific structure and 80 wt % to 60 wt % of PVF, and a finish paint of PVF. The primer paint is sprayed, and the finish paint can be directly sprayed on the primer paint without pre-baking the primer paint. The wet-to-wet paints may achieve the two coating and one baking effect, but the paints belong to a solvent-based system. The solvent-based paint will release the VOC to atmosphere during manufacturing, processing, drying, curing, and film formation, which is one of the major environmental pollutants to seriously damage the human health and environment. Therefore, many countries of the world make corresponding laws or rules to limit the VOC release amount from the paints. As such, reducing the VOC of the PVF paints is called for.